Isle of Steele
by Story's Blade
Summary: When Luffy eats all off the food, the Straw Hat Pirates are forced to dock and search for supplies at a small village on the Isle of Steele. But once there, they find a town, in desperate need of help. LuffyXOC, mild ZoloXTashigi and SanjiXNami.


Author's note: I do not own One Piece. This doesn't really take place in any real point in the anime (which this is based on), but they do have all crewmen up to Chopper. Anyway, on to the story. Again, I don't own One Piece or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isle of Steele<strong>_

Chapter 1: A Resupply Stop

It was a bright sunny day on the open sea of the Grand Line. There wasn't a storm cloud in sight. All was calm. But on the Going Merry, it was just the opposite.

"How many times have I told you Luffy? Don't eat until I've cooked!" Sanji, the ship's chef yelled as he kicked the crew's rubber captain out of the kitchen.

"Oh come on! I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

"You're always hungry! Now I got nothing left to make lunch for the rest of us!" Sanji yelled.

"Wait, we have nothing left?" Usopp, the crew's gunner, asked hearing the argument.

"Not a thing. I swear Luffy licked the bag to get the crumbs." Sanji responded.

"I did not!" Luffy retorted.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Zolo, the crew's first mate, asked from the deck.

"Hey I was just trying to make us lunch and this bottomless pit ate everything we had!" Sanji retorted. It didn't take much at that point to get most of the crew arguing. It wasn't until the crew's navigator broke it up that everyone calmed down.

"Enough!" Nami shouted, "Everyone calm down, there's an island near here. We can restore our supplies there. Okay?"

"Oh of course Nami." Sanji said, acting love sick around her as always, "Any plan you come up with is just perfect." So the crew set sail to the nearby island, home of Steelic Village.

Steelic Village…

A blonde girl in plain clothes with a brown satchel at her side was looking at a basket of fruits for sale. Glancing around, she started to attempt to sneak them into the satchel, but the loud growling of her stomach gave her away to the store keep.

"If you want those, they're 25 berries each." The store keep said noticing the apple in her hand.

"Come on! At 25 berries each, barely anyone can afford them!" The girl said, "Especially with everything else tripling or even quadrupling in price!"

"You got a problem with it; take it up with the Mayor." The store keep said, "And I don't care how much he sets the price, I don't lose anything over it. Maybe your family shouldn't have rallied against him."

"Pirates!" A townsman yelled running through the streets, "Pirates are coming! Quick! Someone get the mayor!"

Docks…

"That the village?" Luffy asked.

"Only suppose to be one on this island." Nami said, "So I guess it has to be."

"Good, I hope they have a restaurant!" Luffy asked.

"You just cleaned out the ship and you're still hungry?" Chopper asked, "That's amazing."

"Yeah, it's amazing." Usopp said, "Sometimes I swear he never can be full."

A strange smell creped down from the village. All the Straw Hat pirates starting sniffing.

"What's that smell?" Luffy asked his mouth watering like a waterfall.

"It smells like wild boar," Sanji said, his chef's nose identifying the food, "seared over a low heat and simmered in high grade oils laced with wild onion and garlic."

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled taking off right for the village, leaving a huge trail of dust behind him.

Back in the village…

The blonde girl had used the distraction of the townsman warning about pirates to fill her satchel with the fruits from the stand. Unfortunately, the shop keep quickly noticed it and started looking for the thief. She was so busy keeping her eyes on the store keep, that she didn't see the rapidly approaching pirate coming up from the docks. CRASH! Luffy crashed right into the girl knocking her to the ground and spilling the stolen fruit from her satchel.

"HEY! I knew you took those!" The store keep yelled, "My my, those are a lot of apples. At 25 berries each, I think you've broken the 500 berry mark. And that means an instant 3 years in prison."

"There aren't that many apples here." Luffy said taking a bite of one, "And they aren't any better than any other apples, so why are they so expensive?"

"They're expensive because they are! I don't need a reason." The store keep said, suddenly noticing the blonde girl ran, her satchel missing as well, "Oh thanks a lot kid! Now that girl escaped with the fruit!"

"No she didn't." Luffy said, "She's right there." Luffy pointed back at the shop and the girl was there placing the fruits back on the stand. She then walked up to the store keeper.

"I'm sorry for trying to steal your supplies." The girl said.

"Oh really?" the store keeper said, "And I suppose you want me to just forget about all this?"

"No. I have something I hoped you could take as a trade to forget this." The girl pulled out a small clay pot with a rope in it from her satchel.

"Hey, isn't that" The store keeper started before she light the rope causing a mass of smoke to flare up blocking everyone in the alley's view. While everyone was trying to find out what was happening, she grabbed Luffy's wrist and ran.

An alley closer to the docks…

"What is wrong with you?" The girl asked angrily.

"I was just looking for where that smell was coming from." Luffy responded.

"Well it was coming from the mayor's house, and trust me; you don't want to go there." The girl responded, "But if you're hungry, I know where the only restaurant not controlled by the mayor in this town is."

"There you are Luffy." A voice said from the street. Luffy turned around and saw his crew standing there.

"Wait, Luffy? As in Monkey D. Luffy?" The girl asked.

"Yup." Luffy responded. _He's the guy worth 30 Million Berries. _She thought, _me and my dad could finally get away from here with that. _While she was in thought, Luffy explained all of what happened to his crew.

"Oh and by the way, this girl knows where a restaurant is." Luffy responded pointing at the girl. Then her stomach growled loudly again.

"Tell you guys what," She said, "Treat me to a meal and I'll tell you. Otherwise you'll need a fair amount of berries."

"From what the food cost us, I don't doubt it." Sanji said, "I mean, I didn't even know fish could cost that much."

"Well how much cheaper is this place?" Nami asked the blonde girl.

"Trust me, much." She said.

"Well then we don't have a choice." Zolo said, "Well, if we're going to be treating you, what's your name?"

"It's Elizabeth Ross," She responded, "Nice to meet you."


End file.
